Keeping Time
by death-in-the-orchard
Summary: A display of cruelty in the relationship between the slave and Master. Alucard and Abraham Van Hellsing. Warning for MATURE and disturbing content


Alucard walked into the room, his features already drawn in a frown of distaste as he regrettably had to follow the man's instruction to enter the room. He glanced at the said man, recalling any information he had on him. He's an acquaintance of my Master…and a prominent figure in Parliament… Hellsing had been brief in describing what purpose the vampire was supposed to serve, only making sure that Alucard would follow any order made by the man, unconditionally, and he was not to harm the man or anything in his possession. He could commit no violent act against anything in the presence of the man, unless specifically told to do so. Alucard hated the prospect of following the whims of such an unworthy dog. He could only serve one name and to that name alone would he be loyal. Hellsing was his Master, and it was his orders that were being filled out, not the man in the room.

While Alucard was lost in thought others filed into the room, but their presences were never overlooked for a moment. He knew that they were there, he just gave them no acknowledgment, ignoring them for the most part. He only took interest when he realized the oddity of their surroundings. He turned, taking in the view. It was a bedroom.

"Quite an odd place for a gathering." He muttered for the acquaintance to hear. Alucard turned to the man when he didn't receive a response. Suddenly alert, Alucard went rigid as he observed their faces. "What are you doing?" the man advanced towards him slowly, never breaking eye contact with the vampire.

"Won't you see, vampire?" he smiled, looking over Alucard who growled defensively, baring his fangs in a predatory fashion.

Out of instinct, Alucard lashed out at the man, but was halted by the seal. Quickly trying it on another individual, he found that he couldn't touch them. The man smiled hatefully and Alucard's eyes flashed. "What is this?" He stared at the man who continued to smile.

"You'll soon find out." He grabbed hold of Alucard's jacket. There was a sudden high that washed over the vampire as he felt the full affects of how vulnerable he had been made against these men, unable to fight or defend himself. In the middle of this feeling, he tore out of the man's grasp and made for the door.

"You can't leave."

At the sound of the voice, Alucard reached his point of exit, but crashed into a barrier. The almost physical magic made him rebound backwards a few steps. He glared at the men with a feral snarl, noting the man who had followed him to the side of the room. Alucard backed away from him, causing them to almost encircle the entire room before he was ordered to stand still. Caught between the man and the wall, Alucard cursed at him, fury twisting his words into Romanian. As his clothes were stripped away, he fell quiet with the overwhelming solidification of his horror.

He snarled and tried to push the hands away from himself, but could not. The taller man actually managed to throw him onto the mattress before Alucard spoke again, having reached his limits.

"Master!" he yelled with rage. "Master!" No one came as hands traveled over his body, making it quiver involuntarily. Memories began to resurface.

"Hellsing! Damn it! Hear me!" he snarled and squirmed, but was held firm by his wrists, having been told to limit his resistance. He snapped at the man, but failed to deter him in any way. Large hands roughly pulled at his legs and wrenched his head back by taking a fist full o his hair. A mouth found his neck.

"ABRAHAM!"

It was only 8:30, the beginning of the night.

***

The clock showed it to be well past 4 in the morning as Alucard picked his way through the book strewn room. Silently he crawled onto the bed, leaning closer to the warmth emitted from its center. He added the sheets over himself to absorb more of the warmth. More content and somewhat calmed, he fell asleep.

***

Minutes passed and Abraham rolled over slightly in his sleep. Feeling an unknown pressure and then a solid form on his bed, one hand tore out his handgun from under his pillow while the other searched for the gas lamp that rested on his nightstand. He froze in shock as he recognized the face.

"Alucard?" he whispered in disbelief at having found the vampire sleeping in his bed when he had yet to catch the vampire sleeping at any other point in time, even when it had been his single objective of interest. Now the vampire lay curled next to him, half cupped hands lying by his face. Abraham's pistol glinted in the lamplight, hovering over the sleeping form. The light made his fine features more prominent and they distracted Hellsing for a moment. Biting the side of his mouth, Abraham pondered the vampire's unprecedented reaction. He had believed that nothing could ever faze Alucard and had agreed to the conditions of the favor without a second thought. He observed the product in silence.

He tapped the pistol against his slave's temple, resting it there as he continued to debate whether or not he should shoot. Having done this, he leaned forward and was disgusted as he saw how calm the face was. Abruptly shoving Alucard, he gasped when the vampire grabbed him around the middle in order to stop his fall. Alucard didn't say a word and pulled himself closing to Abraham and closed his eyes again. Abraham growled as Alucard gripped his shirt and burrowed his cheek into his chest.

"Get out of my bed, Slave." Abraham demanded coldly, but received no response. "You…!" he pulled at Alucard who had attached himself to Hellsing and refused to let go. Abraham paused for a moment, watching the vampire's quiet behavior. "Why come to me?"

Hellsing's brow furrowed when the vampire remained silent. "Vampire…" he thought of the other responses he had expected from Alucard. Anger, fury, indifference, or some distancing of himself from Abraham, but not this comfort seeking….this need. He glared at Alucard who seemed to have fallen asleep again, his grip had become loose. Alucard nestled closer to Abraham, making him almost pull the trigger.

"Get off of my bed!" he ripped the vampire away but was paralyzed by the desolate expression the light revealed. He let go and Alucard attached himself to Hellsing once more. "Why me? I knew about it…I arranged it…" He noted the vampire's quickened and shallow, breaths, most likely his display of anxiety.

"Who else, Hellsing?" he voice was barely above a whisper and he shuddered, pressing closer. "I already knew." There was silence. "What did you get out of it?"

"Nothing of your concern."

Alucard gave a weak laugh that was more of a breath. "Of course, Master."

Abraham watched the vampire who twitched occasionally. "How many were there?"

Alucard's grip tightened. "Eight, Master."

Hellsing paused, in thought. "How many times each?"

Alucard shoulders shivered once. "I don't know." His face was hidden in Abraham's shirt.

"Guess."

"I don't want to."

Abraham was quiet for a moment. "Guess."

"Multiple times. Two, three…" the vampire said quickly.

"Hm…" Abraham finally laid the gun down on the corner of the bed, setting into a more comfortable position. His hand drew out the length of random locks of the vampire's hair, playing with it and enjoying its delicate softness. "You didn't manage to hurt any of them?"

"No."

Abraham ruffled his hair. "Good." Alucard's breaths were deeper and more steady and his body was slowly relaxing. "Tired?" Abraham smirked darkly.

"A bit, yes." Alucard's tone was absent as he drifted off to sleep.

"You may sleep." Abraham closed his eyes, leaving his hand in his slave's hair.

****

Alucard jolted when Abraham shook him awake impatiently, and his hand lingered on his shirt for a moment. He let go and Abraham left the bed, throwing a harsh look to tell him to do the same. "Go somewhere else. You can't stay here."

"Yes, Master." The vampire faded into the wall, altogether considerably more quiet than usual.

Abraham pondered it for a while before committing himself to his present tasks for the morning.

It was 7:00.


End file.
